1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to brake cylinders. More particularly, it relates to a new master cylinder structure of an auxiliary cylinder braking apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,167 involves an hydraulic brake force recycling system which employs a brake pedal to which force is applied to generate pressure ahead of a master cylinder piston for pressurizing the piston of an auxiliary, booster or slave cylinder and a brake lever pivotally mounted on a fixed pivot, movable in two directions from a rest position, connected to a piston rod of the auxiliary cylinder on one side of the fixed pivot and in abutment connection with a piston rod of the master cylinder on the other side of the fixed pivot. In this system pressure generated by the master cylinder piston upon pivoting of the brake lever in one direction is transmitted to the auxiliary piston to cause pivoting of the brake lever in the same direction so that the initial force applied to the pedal is amplified. This apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,167 has had only limited success in commercial use because of both lack of sufficient fluid volume to constantly serve both the auxiliary, booster or slave cylinder and the master or primary cylinder and the fact that when the booster cylinder failed, the primary tended to go out also, and vice versa.